LIFE FOR RENT
by isamay
Summary: Hermione arruina todos sus romances por miedo al compromiso.Pierde a Draco, y busca enmendar el error comentido.¿la aceptara de nuevo? todo depende de un Si te perdono o un YA lo olvide. El orgullo puede destruir o... ¿ayudar?
1. Chapter 1

**_Declaración: _**lo de siempre Todo estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling…etc,etc.

**_Recomendaciones:_** Para leer este FIC la recomendación es que lo lean con la canción de Life for rent de DIDO de fondo. Es mucho mejor leerlo con esa canción porque esta inspirada en esa, los primeros capítulos.

**LIFE FOR RENT**

**Capítulo I**

_**I haven't really ever found a place that I call home  
I never stick around quite long enough to make it  
I apologize that once again I'm not in love**_

- Yo que tú no me acercaría Granger.

- no me digas que hacer.

- No digas que no te lo advertí.

Ella se acerco al rubio, se paro delante de él, sólo les separaba unos escasos milímetros, la respiración del chico era pausaba, aparentaba una tranquilidad que precisamente en ese momento no tenia. El tenerla tan cerca hacia que se le olvidara que minutos antes se había jurado no volver a caer rendido a los encantos de Hermione. Sólo basto una pequeña sonrisa de su parte para que él se olvidara de todo y todos. No le importó que a sólo unos metros estuviera Snape regañado y quitando puntos al pobretón y a San Potter.

_**But it's not as if I mind  
that your heart ain't exactly breaking  
It's just a thought, only a thought**_

¡No, no podía, él era un «Malfoy» no se permitiría sucumbir ante una hermosa sonrisa calida, se repuso y siguió firme, no le afectaría nada de lo que estuviera planeando la sagaz, mente de la Gryffindor, esta vez seria diferente, ya había pasado la primera prueba. A ella esto le sorprendió mucho, generalmente la castaña con sólo una sonrisa hacia que el enojo del slytherin desapareciera, pero parecía que esta vez el rubio platinado de ojos grises había encontrado alguna forma de resistirse, pero no importaba ella no se dejaría vencer, ella estaba decidida a recuperarlo.

Levanto una de sus manos y acaricio el suave rostro de Draco, aparto el mechón rebelde que caía cerca de sus preciosos ojos color mercurio para poder verlos mejor, le gustaba perderse en esos ojos grises, sonrió con la esperanza de ver algo en ellos pero no encontró nada, ni alegría, ni tristeza, no había odio y tampoco amor, esos ojos no reflejaban absolutamente nada, eso preocupo aun mas a Hermione, ¿seria posible que haya podido olvidarla en tan poco tiempo? Entonces recordó lo que una vez le había dicho "te amo, pero también puedo odiarte y olvidarte en un dos por tres". Ella continuo con sus "tácticas" con su dedo índice acaricio con delicadeza el labio inferior de Draco y no hubo reacción, parpadeo perpleja, con esa simple caricia Draco la aprisionaba en sus brazos y la besaba sin dejarla respirar, como si su vida dependiera de ese beso. Ella no se rindió y acerco su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

_**But if my life is for rent and I don't lean to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Cos nothing I have is truly mine **_

- ya! Me canse!...¿a que estas jugando Granger?...no tengo tiempo para perderlo- le dirigió una mirada de desprecio - mi tiempo vale oro…tengo una reunión con Snape – mintió sin inmutarse.

-No estoy jugando a nada Draco- respondió con tranquilidad sonriendo y tratando de acercarse más porque Draco había dado dos pasos a un lado para apartarse de su proximidad.

-Mira Granger acabo de decirte que no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos tontos…pensé que todo había quedado claro!...ahora que recuerdo tú misma pusiste las cosas en claro…- Dijo sin peder su aparente tranquilidad.

Hermione no entendía. ¿Por qué actuaba así? Acaso ya la había olvidado, el solo pensar en esa posibilidad la asustaba, sabia que se había precipitado pero cualquiera habría actuado como ella o ¿no?.

-Draco yo sólo quiero….

-tú no sabes lo que quieres Granger-interrumpió Draco- dejemos las cosas como están, es lo mejor para todos…

- lo siento…me equivoque- interrumpió la conclusión de Draco mirando al suelo.

-¡ja! ¿Lo sientes?...- le miro con desdén – y a mi eso que me puede importar ahora…Granger, eres…

-¡no! Espera no digas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte- interrumpió – sólo quiero que…

-Granger! ¿Que te hace pensar que voy a arrepentirme de lo que voy a decirte?

-Draco...por favor, sólo escúchame…

- hasta nunca Granger….-dijo continuando su camino sin importarle las suplicas de la Gryffindor.

- se que me equivoque, lo siento, lo siento…

- no me interesa escucharte Granger!...- dijo Draco caminando más rápido, temiendo a que Hermione, lo convenciera, porque estaba a punto de ceder, no quería verla llorar, eso jamás se lo perdonaría, aunque ella lo lastimo como nadie.

- por favor Draco…sólo dame cinco minutos de "tu valioso tiempo"…-le pidió sujetándolo de su mano.-…y te juro que jamás te volveré a molestar, desapareceré de tu vida para siempre.- dijo intentado que las lagrimas traicioneras no salieran a flote.

Draco se detuvo y agacho la cabeza, ¿No verla nunca más, a cambio de darle cinco minutos de su tiempo? Que clase de trato era ese, ahora tenia otra razón más para no escucharla, no estaba seguro de no querer volver a verla, pensar que «jamás» la vería de nuevo, hizo que tomara la determinación de no escuchar una silaba mas de lo que ella tenia que decirle.

- Granger deja las cosas como están, todos son felices, nadie se queja y yo…

- No, yo no soy feliz y estoy segura que tu tampoco.

-ahí te equivocas…- dijo Draco, levantando su cabeza y volteando a verla- jamás tuve mi vida, mas tranquila, tengo todo lo que siempre quise... y todo gracias a tú gran decisión…

- se que me equivoque es de humanos equivocarse, y yo soy una«simple hija de "muggles"» – dijo con sorna, recordando que una vez Draco le había dicho eso-… que tiene derecho a cometer errores- dijo ignorando el comentario del rubio.

_**.-.-.--Flash back-.-.-.**_

_- Genial! Y aquí estoy…suplicando a una "simple hija de muggles" que sea mi novia. –dijo sonriendo, mientras que Hermione cruzaba sus brazos en señal de protesta._

_-A eso llamas romántico Malfoy!_

_-¿Quién dijo que estaba tratando de ser romántico? – dijo ampliando su sonrisa. _

_- pues es eso lo que hacen los chicos cuando quieren conquistar el corazón de una chica- dijo Hermione con suficiencia._

_-pero yo ya lo conquiste. –dijo abrazándola por detrás, dándole un beso tierno en la cabeza. _

_- ¡Arrogante!_

_- ¡Oh! ¡Diosa! _

_- ¿Qué? Me dijiste odiosa!_

_-No, te dije que eres una DIOSA! - dijo sonriente, aprovechando que se dio la vuelta, Draco le dio un beso apasionado que le quito la respiración a Hermione, dejándole sin ganas de seguir discutiendo. _

_**.-.-.fin del flash Back.-.-.-**_

-suficiente! Olvida el pasado Granger!

**¿Continuara?...¿?**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Hola a todas! Soy Isamay y aquí les presento mi nuevo proyecto, como se habrán dado cuenta este fic también es un Dr&Herm. Este fic no va ser muy largo no creo que pase de los tres capítulos. ¿Qué les pareció? Necesito sus criticas para continuarlo a dejarlo donde esta :)

Denle clic en:

**REVIEWS Go!**

**Si quieren la continuación…**

**ADDIO**

**ISAMAY**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Declaración: _**lo de siempre …..Todo estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling…etc,etc.

**_Recomendaciones:_** la recomendación es que lo lean con la canción de Life for rent de DIDO de fondo.

**LIFE FOR RENT**

**Capitulo II**

-suficiente! Olvida el pasado Granger!

-¡NO!

-¿NO? - repitió- Granger, no se a que vine tu repentino cambio, y como ya me canse de repetírtelo, me voy…haz lo que mejor te parezca, sólo déjame en paz! No quiero saber nada mas de ti! Mantente alejada!

-Draco! Que quieres que haga para demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mi!...pídeme lo que quieras!...no estoy dispuesta a olvidarlo, te amo y se que tu también sientes lo mismo….

-ja! Si claro Granger! lo que tu digas - dijo con sorna - estas siendo más pretenciosa que un Slytherin.

-No lo soy! Sólo recuerda lo que una vez me dijiste!

_**I've always thought  
that I would love to live by the sea**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-**_

- Draco, ¿qué hacías con esa rubia?

-¿Cuál? -pregunto con inocencia.

-No te hagas el desentendido, que sabes muy bien de quien te estoy hablando.

- Es que hay muchas rubias en mi vida, no se a cual de ellas te refieres, Linda, Steff, Yanis, Lucy, Pansy…? -empezó a darle una larga lista de nombres, mientras que Hermione le dirigía una mirada asesina.

- lo sabia! Tú nunca vas a cambiar, me largo, y espero que seas feliz con tú Lucy, o tú ...Tu Yanis, o con cualquier otra! - le espeto Furiosa.

-eeh! Espera tranquila -el la sujeto de una mano y la atrajo a sus brazos, dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza- ¿estas celosa?

-ja! Celosa ¿yo? Por favor, imaginaciones tuyas!

- Estas celosa- afirmó sonriente.

-No!

-Si-volvió a darle otro beso en los labios.

-Por supuesto que NO!

-no lo niegues no ganas nada!...¿sabes? no me molestan los celos que sientes cundo me ves hablando con cualquier chica, al contrario…me divierte verte furiosa -dijo sonriendo y volviendo a besarla.

-pues a mi no me parece divertido! Esto no va funcionar -agacho la cabeza y dijo casi murmurando-…es mejor separarnos para no hacernos daño,…yo…no quiero sufrir…tú nunca…

-Hermione…-levantó su barbilla e hizo que le mira a los ojos- te amo.

-… ¿que?--preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

-…nada.

-repítelo, por favor.

-Hermione.

-no lo otro, repítelo, por favor

- …..-Sonrió- _J' aime_, te amo…. _amore mío._ Mi vida no tendría sentido sino te tengo junto a mi, jamás me dejes.

- yo también…..y jamás te vas ha deshacer de mi tan fácilmente!

- ¿lo prometes?

-si

-No lo olvides…-sonrió complacido- pase lo que pase no olvides que te amo, te amare hasta al día en que muera. -dijo Draco, rozando los labios de Hermione, pequeños besos que terminaron en un apasionado beso.

_**.-.-.fin del flash Back.-.-.-**_

_**To travel the world alone  
and live my life more simply**_

- Draco! Te amo tanto- suspiró- dame otra oportunidad de hacerte feliz…

-yo ya soy feliz, Granger contigo me equivoque, tú misma dijiste que lo nuestro, era un gran error…no espera…no fue lo que dijiste - hizo como si cavilara-…ah...ahora lo recuerdo….dijiste _«_amarte es el error más grande que cometí y no pienso volver a cometerlo» lo recuerdas ¿no es cierto? ¿Que paso con ella, Granger, la que dijo eso, estaba muy segura de lo que decía…

-estaba equivocada, estaba asustada, no quería amarte con todo el corazón, no quería sufrir como lo hace todo el mundo cuando se enamora…además tú no ayudas mucho para disipar mis dudas, siempre dándome razones para sentirme insegura , insegura de lo que sentías por mi, luego te vi con esa tonta y yo creí que me engañabas con ella.

-¿dudas? ¿Qué te engañaba? ¿De donde sacaste eso? ¡Jamás te engañe! -afirmó Draco con vehemencia

-yo no lo sabia en ese entonces…cuando te vi con ella, imagine que era cierto, lo que me habían dicho….

- ¿De quien me estas hablando? Con quien piensas que te engañe.

-Con Pansy, ella me dijo que tú la amabas y que conmigo sólo estabas jugando, y aquella noche los vi juntos abrazados y…y la estabas besando tan…olvídalo, ya no quiero recordarlo. Pero luego descubrí que fue zabini...-empezó a explicarle atropelladamente y muy rápido.-todo fue una trampa en la que…

-¡Granger! No te entiendo! Detente!...respira y cuéntame lo que piensas que paso…-dijo sujetándole de ambos brazos.- ¿Cuándo viste eso?

-la noche que dijiste que necesitabas decirme algo importante y que no podías esperar más tiempo, yo estaba tan inquieta que decidí adelantarme y así esperarte, pero cuando llegue tú estabas abrazando y besando con locura a Pansy yo no sabia que hacer me sentía una estupida, luego fingí no estar dolida, trate de convencerme de que lo que sentía por ti no era amor…luego se complico un error…el error más grande dejando ir al amor, por ser una ingenua al no creer en ti…

-¿Qué paso después?...-apuró Draco.

-Descubrí que era Zabini, el que estaba besando a Pansy esa noche, tomo la poción multijugos para parecerse a ti.

Draco escuchaba atento y escéptico, eso explicaba muchas cosas, esa era la razón por la que él esa noche se quedo esperándola, ella ya no llegaría porque ya sea había marchado, todo había sido una trampa, y la inseguridad de Hermione también había ayudado mucho para que ese plan fraguado perfectamente por las mentes astutas de sus amigos, fuera todo un éxito.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash back.-.-.-.-.-**_

Draco entro por la puerta de la sala común echo una furia.

-Draquito! ¿De donde vienes! Ya es muy tarde son las cuatro de la mañana deberías estar durmiendo!

- No te importa! y no te metas donde no te han llamado Pansy…fuera de mi camino - dijo apartándola a un lado con su varita, para que no estorbara en su subida por las gradas que dirigían al sector de habitaciones de los hombres.

- Y ese genio! A que se debe… ¿una mala noche?...la sangre .expectativassucia no cubrió tus -dijo zabini que se encontraba sentado en un sillón verde con las piernas cruzadas y un vaso de Whisky en su mano derecha.

-cierra la boca zabini! - le ordeno furioso- Que no estoy de humor para soportarte!

-_Va Bene!...stato passato! Sempre dissi che_ "la sangre sucia" _no a éste fatto per Lei amico!...siamo amici_! _M_a...-tómo otro trago de su vaso-..._É una excelente ragadzza molto attenta e capace, bella_..._Che peccato!-_exclamo zabini

Draco se limito a ignorar a su amigo que parecía pasadito de copas, se notaba que esa pareja estaba festejando algo, antes de que el llegara. Por lo general cuando Zabini, se emborrachaba empezaba a hablar en su idioma natal.

_**-.-.-.-.- Fin del flash back-.-.-.-.-.-**_

- en realidad no fui yo la que descubrió su plan,…fue Harry.

- ¿Potter?

-si, el me abrió los ojos y me hizo comprender que….

-no me interesa, de todos modos nada a cambiado, me alegra de que me hagas exonerado de todos los cargos que tenia en mi contra, pero como te dije, no necesito que vueltas a complicarme la existencia. _Continúa con tu vida Granger…_

-Draco, porque no puedes…

Draco la interrumpió, ya bastante le había escuchado, no debió darle la oportunidad de explicarle, ¿Y ahora que? ¿Qué debía hacer? Abrazarla y decirle que no importaba, besarla y olvidar que lo había lastimado, decirle que aún la amaba y le perdonaba, no, imposible, no podía decir nada de eso, su orgullo no se lo permitía. ¿Por qué la escuchó? Era más fácil odiarla sabiendo que había traicionado su confianza, odiarla por no sentir lo mismo que él, ya no había marcha atrás, sólo podía mentir, si mentir, para ponerse a salvo, mentir era algo innato en él, le salía tan natural que le sorprendía.

-Granger! ¡Te odio! -dijo con simpleza- No se, en que estaba pensando cuando…-agito la manos como tratando de buscar una palabra- cuando te dije ese montón de estupideces, Sin embargo eso ha quedado en el pasado. Y jamás volvería a cometer el mismo error, soy un Mago de sangre limpia, en cambio tú…-sonrió con cinismo, como acostumbraba, esa sonrisa de ser superior- Tú no eres nada! Pansy tenia razón sólo estaba probando de todo un poco, ahora se que mi padre siempre tuvo razón, los muggles y los sangre sucia son escoria humana, que no merecen vivir, falta poco para que termine él año y al fin saldré de este maldito colegio para unirme a los mortifagos.

Pudo ver como el rostro de Hermione, perdía el color, estaba pálida, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, Draco Malfoy no sentía todo lo que le había dicho, estaba mintiendo, pero jamás lo reconocería. Tenia que protegerse, no podía caer otra vez.

-no puedo creerlo! Tú no piensas así! no puedes haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo!

-No cambie, sólo volví ser quien era, volví a ser el mismo de siempre! Ahora no vuelvas atravesarte en mi camino _sangre sucia! _

- ¡Draco! Cariño! - interrumpió una pelirroja de ojos azules- Te estaba buscando traigo buenas noticias mis padres escribieron y aceptaron!

- Katrin!

-¿no es estupendo? - pregunto dándole un beso y colgándose de su Cuello- Draco! No dices… ¿nada?- continuo haciendo un puchero de niña mimada.

Hermione fue ignorada plenamente por la recién llegada, era como si ella no estuviese en ese instante, ver como abrazaba y besaba a Draco, fue algo que no pudo soportar, declarando su batalla una derrota inminente, se retiro dejándoles solos, mientras se iba pudo escuchar aún parte de la conversación, no pudo evitarlo, porque la pelirroja lo grito a los cuatro vientos.

-genial - musito Draco poco entusiasmado.

-Si! Nos !casaremos A finales de diciembre!

Había escuchado bien, no, eso no podía estar pasándole a ella, ¿se iba a casar? ¿Estaba comprometido con esa pelirroja? ¿Hace cuanto? La había olvidado ¿Estaba enamorado de la pelirroja? Definitivamente debería de estarlo, se iba a casar con ella, katrin se convertiría en su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto imaginarse esa escena? Una familia feliz, Draco, Katrin y sus hijos un cuadro pintoresco, sintió una pequeña punzada de envidia, si ella no hubiera echado a perder todo, tal vez ese pintoresco cuadro seria de ella, Hermione Granger. Pero todo ya estaba perdido, él se lo había dicho, de nada había servido todo su intento, todas sus suplicas, él ya no quería saber nada de ella.

Tendría que aprender a olvidar, pero antes tenía que sacar toda esa ira y ese odio que sentía por la bruja que había fraguado y arruinado, su perfecto mundo, donde Draco malfoy la amaba y la adoraba con locura. ¿O tal vez sólo se engañaba? ¿Tal vez el nunca sintió nada por ella? Pero ahora ya no importaba, quería llorar, gritar romper todo lo que encontrara a su paso, ¿pero de que le serviría, tendría que sacar fuerzas de donde no había, tendría que continuar con su vida, como le dijo Draco. Pronto llegaría la batalla final, donde estarían enfrentados, ella no quería que llegase ese día, pero estaba más que segura que llegaría. Era hora de decir adiós al amor, adiós a la posibilidad de amar, adiós a la posibilidad de ser feliz. Se paró en la orilla del lago, el viento soplaba con fuerza, las aguas del lago hacían pequeñas ondas que se perdían en el horizonte, el sol se escondía a lo lejos y ese precioso color naranja se pintaba en el cielo.

-Adiós! Draco Malfoy! - susurro al viento.

_**I have no idea what's happened to that dream  
Cos there's really nothing left here to stop me**_

Amaneció. Un nuevo día y nueva vida que comenzar, Adiós pasado, bienvenido sean el presente y futuro.

-Harry! Espérame!

-Ron! Venga! Date prisa que no quiero llegar tarde a pociones. -apuró Harry a su amigo.

Entraron por la puerta asustados y gracias a Merlín, el profesor Snape aún no había llegado.

-Harry! - la prefecta de gryffindor lo llamó. Estaba preciosa, tenia un semblante luminoso, especial que emanaba felicidad.

-Hermione, te ves radiante! - Harry abrazó a su amiga - sabia que todo se arreglaría.

-pues sip! Todo esta como debe de estar. -dijo regalando una amplia sonrisa.

- eh! Ya era hora! Ya me estaba cansando de verte aburrida, molesta y al borde de las lagrimas…auch! -se quejo Ron, porque Harry y Hermione le dieron un golpe en su brazo al mismo tiempo- … ¿ahora que dije?

-sólo cierra la boca Ronald!- ordeno Hermione.

-A veces tienes el tacto de una manada de elefantes en una tienda de vidriería. -dijo Harry mirando a su amigo con desaprobación.

- argg! -gruño enfadado Ron- que sensibles están!

-cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor! -saludo el profesor Snape, dando así el inicio a sus clases.

- pe…pero, ¿porque?...-se atrevió a preguntar Ronald Weasley.

-por respirar- respondió Hermione, murmurando con sorna, para que solo sus amigos pudieran escucharla pero no fue así.

-señorita …castigada,graciositasGranger, así que amanecimos cumplirá su castigo después de su ultima clase de hoy!...saquen sus libro de pociones II y abran la pagina 352, empezaremos con….

La clase se desenvolvió con total normalidad Severus Snape, desaprobó el trabajo realizado por los Gryffindors y agasajo el trabajo de los Slytherin, la clase concluyo con cuarenta puntos menos para los leones y cincuenta puntos más para las serpientes.

Cuando Hermione salio de la clase, un muchacho alto de pelo negro, sonrisa encantadora, ojos azules del mismo color del cielo y excelente estado físico, la esperaba apoyado en una de las columnas del pasillo.

-Dante! -saludo con una sonrisa en los labios.- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien Hermione…-devolvió la sonrisa con otra- bueno en realidad un poco preocupado….

-¿Por qué?- se apresuró preguntar.

-No es nada grave…en realidad para mi si lo es….no puedo con el hechizo que aprendimos en artes oscuras….no se como invocar a ese animal…¿recuerdas el hechizo que aprendimos la semana pasada? -Hermione asintió con su cabeza-excelente! Lo que quería pedirte es que…si podrías ayudarme a invocar a esa bestia?

-claro que si, cuenta conmigo, recuerdas cuales son las palabras, para ese hechizó - Dante dio una negativa con la cabeza- bueno no importa las palabras son "_démon du brouillard"…_puedes intentarlo…todos sean ido, estamos solos en este pasillo….saca la varita empieza a ser un circulo y di las palabras…-indico Hermione.

Dante un poco desilusionado saco su varita y empezó a hacer lo que le había dicho, su plan no era ese, él era un experto en lo que respectaba el manejo de las artes oscuras, quería que Hermione se prestara a darle clases particulares y privadas de artes oscuras, donde la podría tener solo para él, pronuncio las palabras y fallo a propósito. Solo hizo un poco de humo apuntando a la puerta de la clase de pociones, y de pronto de este salio una sombra negra con una túnica negra que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, Dante maldijo su suerte, había pronunciado mal las palabras, pero ahí estaba, esa sombra negra de repente empezó a toser y maldecía soltando palabrotas, se quito la parte de la túnica que cubría su cabeza, el rubio avanzó amenazante ante las dos siluetas que estaban detrás de la cortina de humo. Se paro delante de ambos y Hermione sonrió.

-Se puede decir que te ha salido bien! No es la bestia en si, pero es buen comienzo, Malfoy se asemeja mucho…- le susurro al oído de Dante, Luego ambos estallaron en una carcajada.

-¿Se puede saber que les causa tanta gracia?- preguntó Malfoy furioso. Tenia un conflicto interior, no sabia que era lo que más le molestaba, si el hecho de que su Hermione le hablara al oído a ese idiota que sonreía complacido, sujetándole una de las manos de la castaña, ¿sujetándole las manos? ¿Desde cuando Hermione le permitía tomarse esas confianzas a ese imbecil? O el hecho de que ambos se reían de él, en definitiva Quería matarlos a ambos.

**-**quien provoco esta humareda?- pregunto furioso sanpe.

-profesor...nosotros estábamos…-empezó a explicar Hermione, pero fuen interrumpida por Dante, quien conocía, perfectamente al profesor de pociones y sabia como terminaría esa conversación.

-lo hice yo- respondió Dante.

-Castigado y treinta puntos menos para Hufflepuff- sentencio Snape- preséntese con la señorita Granger para cumplir con su castigo en mi despacho después de su ultima clase.

Dictado el castigo el profesor se retiro haciendo que desaparezca el humo con su varita, Draco se limito a fulminarlos con la mirada, si hubiera dependido de él, les lanzaba un "_Avada Kedravra_", él también desapareció por el pasillo junto con el profesor.

- jajajaja…viste la cara de furia que tenia Malfoy? Tienes razón no es la bestia que tenia que invocar pero se parece mucho…que digo…hasta me atrevería a pensar que son primos cercanos….

-si…-sonrió- creo que lo que te hace falta es practicar…¿te parece si nos vemos cerca el bosque prohibido, mañana en la tarde?

- gracias! Nos vemos mañana….siento que estés castigada por mi culpa- dijo sujetándole ambas manos para darles un beso de caballero en el dorso- no quería….

-Dante no fue tu culpa, yo ya estaba castiga, Snape me castigo por una tontería en clases…bueno creo que nos veremos más tarde para cumplir nuestro castigo-dijo sonriendo y recuperando sus manos. A veces Dante lograba ponerla nerviosa, pero siempre se sólorepetía lo mismo es -un amigo y el te quiere como amiga ahora me voy porque tengo que encontrar a Harry y a Ron, adiós.

- nos vemos después Hermione….-susurro Dante.

Hermione se marcho levantando una de sus manos en señal de despedida. camino con despreocupación por el pasillo, hasta que algo la jalo de una de sus brazos y la acorralo contra la pared, llevándose un susto.

-¿Qué hacías con ese idiota?-le pregunto sujetándole de uno de sus brazos posesivamente.

-nada, estaba explicándole el hechizo que el profe... ¿ah? pero que rayos! estoy haciendo -dijo al darse cuenta de su equivocación, ella no tenia porque darle explicaciones al tipo que le había dicho que le dejara en paz y que hizo que le suplicara su perdón- no es asunto tuyo Malfoy!

- si es asunto mío! No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con ese perdedor!

-¿así? -enarco una ceja- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerte caso? -continuo sin prestar mucha atención al enojo de Draco Malfoy.

- porque eres mía! …-respondió Draco, restando el espacio que los separaba para darle un beso, que hizo que hermione olvidara todo.

_**It's just a thought, only a thought**_

In the End.

_¿Continuara?_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-Nota autora.-.-.-.-.-_

¡Hola! volví, se que tarde mucho en actualizar, mil disculpas a las lectoras de este fic. ¿Que les pareció este segundo capitulo? El final de este fic ya esta muy cerca, no creo que pase del próximo capitulo, les dije que este iba ser un fic. Bastante corto. Para las fans de Dante, (n/a: las que leen el fic. Cuatro corazones, saben de quien hablo) aparece en este fic, porque es como una compensación, por lo que pasara con Dante en el otro fic. :)

Pronto actualizare los demás fics. Lo prometo, tengo un receso que aprovechare para actualizar todos mis fics, a por cierto para las que leen el fic "olvidarte", no pienso subir ningún capitulo hasta que llegué el rr número 32 XD u.u lo siento son las reglas. Espero sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, REVIEWS! Para subir el próximo y último capitulo de este fic.

Gracias a todas por sus Reviews!

.-Lovely-Sheikah-.: hola! Lovely sheikah! ¡Como estas? Gracias por tu review, y

aprovechando gracias por todos los reviews que me has dejado en mis otros fics.:)

que te aprecio el cap?

Adriana: hola gracias por tu rr.

Angelica: gracias por leer mis fics. Angelica.:)

Terry Moon: holaa! Gracias por tu review! Espero no defraudar tu expectativa del fic, a mi tambien me gusta mucho sus canciones, son muy buenas.

-Montse-90: hola Montse! Hace un buen tiempo que Recibía tus RR, me alegra que me hayas dejado uno :)¡Que te aprecio este cap?

AniSs : hola! Que tal estuvo el capitulo?Lamento la tardanza espero que el cap. Compense la espera. Claro si es que todavía se acuerdan de este fic :( saludos

silviota: holaa! Silviota! No sabes la alegría que me da saber que lees mis fics :) sos una genio! Bueno espero que este capitulo haya aclarado algo de lo que en realidad paso, te cuento que solo falta un capitulo mas para el final. Y sabrán si la perdono o Hermione se queda con Dante. Tu si sabes de quien estoy hablando ¡verdad?

Ana: jajaja hola anita! Pues la tonta de ya sabes quien, cayo en una trampa como habrás leído

(n/a: suponiendo que lo leas…claro XD) gracias por tu review y lamento la tardanza

**REVIEWS GO!**

**ADDIO**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Declaración: _**lo de siempre …..Todo estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling…etc,etc.

**_Recomendaciones:_** la recomendación es que lo lean con la canción de Life for rent de DIDO de fondo.

**"LIFE FOR RENT"**

**CAPITULO III**

_**But if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy**_

-porque eres mía! …-respondió Draco, restando el espacio que los separaba para darle un beso apasionado, que hizo que Hermione olvidara todo.

-n…no.- intento objetar lo que acaba de decir el rubio de ojos grises, ella ya no le pertenecía, él mismo le había dicho que se alejara de él, "que lo dejara en paz" esas fueron sus palabras textuales, pero en ese momento no tenia la fuerza suficiente para rechazar ese beso que era como un vaso de agua en el desierto. No le importo nada más. Sólo importaba él, ella y esos magníficos labios que había extrañado tanto. Respondió al beso con más intensidad, entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sumergió los dedos en el cabello rubio, impecablemente peinado, los desordenó como acostumbraba hacer antes.

Draco estaba en el séptimo cielo, (n/a: no pregunten donde es, tampoco lo se…pero fue una frase que gusto...si alguien sabe donde queda eso, que me envié la repuesta XD) la tenia otra vez en sus brazos, donde pertenecía, el sentimiento que lo invadió era felicidad en su máxima expresión, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan seguro, aunque sólo hubieran sido unas semanas el tiempo que estuvieron separados, para él fue una eternidad.

_**  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Cos nothing I have is truly mine** _

Pero ya no importaba la tenia otra vez a su lado y nadie se la llevaría. La abrazo con más fuerza como si temiera que alguien se la arrebatara de su lado. Pero no iba suceder nadie más podría apartarla de su lado. Un nombre apareció en su mente "katrin". ¡Claro!, había alguien que podía interponerse, él mismo. Le costo separarse e interrumpir el beso, de mala gana se aparto, ella aún estaba confundida y embriagada por la oleada de sentimientos que resurgieron con ese beso, apoyo su frente con la suya, ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? ¿Por qué tuvo que besarla?, suspiro rendido.

-lo siento….lo siento-le susurro arrepentido.

Su profunda voz aterciopelada la envolvió como la miel y con una voz susurrante que apenas reconoció como la suya, dijo:

-Disculpa aceptada.

Hermione en ese momento le hubiera perdonado hasta un asesinato. El silencio se prolongo, levanto la cabeza intento volver aprobar esos labios, que hicieron que ella se olvidara de todo, pero Draco se hizo a un lado.

-No quiero que confundas lo que acaba de pasar, esto sólo fue para probarte que me perteneces…- explico Draco, con una mirada distante y fría- pero jamás volverás a tener un lugar a mi lado.

-¿Qué?

Ella no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, no podía ser cierto, le estaba diciendo que sólo estaba probando que ella aún lo amaba, aunque no precisamente en eso términos, el dijo que estaba probando que "ella aún le pertenecía", como si fuera un objeto de propiedad privada, todas las ilusiones que se habían formando en su mente durante los breves minutos, habían sido eso, sólo ilusión. Nada había sido real, aunque el beso le hubiera parecido muy real y autentico, todo era un engaño, armada por el ególatra que tenía delante de sus ojos.

- Las cosas no cambian entre nosotros Granger…tu sigues con tu vida y yo con la mía, sólo no olvides a quien perteneces…- finalizó Draco, dejándola sola en medio del oscuro pasillo.

Los pasos de Draco retumbaron el los odios de la prefecta poco a poco el sonido empezó a alejarse y a desaparecer. Ella aun no podía creer lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué no olvidara a quien pertenecía? Que se vaya al infierno!!…- se dijo así misma.

**Continuará….¿?**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola volví!! dije que no tardaría nada! XD jajaja lo se...tarde XD lo siento… bueno, aquí estoy otra vez con otro pedacito espero que les haya gustado. Si hasta mañana, al medio día recibo seis RR, publico mañana mismo ok?!!...es un trato…y yo siempre cumplo! ¬¬ XD jaja.

¡!!!Muchísimas gracias!!!! a todas las chicas que me dejan sus Reviews :)

_**Contestando sus Reviews : -- **_

oromalfoy: hola:) gracias por dejarme tu RR, me alegra que te haya gustado el FF XD jajajaj ….pues sip!! -.- ¿QUIEN LOS ENTIENDE??!!! XD…yo no.

ana: Hola :)! Bueno lo que pasa es que hice un "lapsus " ( existe esa palabra XD?) jajaja lo que pasa es que tome unas vacaciones, la inspiración se había ido, lo exámenes ocupaban gran parte de mi tiempo. ¿Qué te pareció el capitulo? ¿te gustaría que se quede con Dante?

Aino: Hola Aino!! De donde sacaste semejante tontería!!!!¬¬ ..XD al contrario!!! Si no me dejas un RR T.T me pongo triste. Muchas gracias por apoyar todos mis fics. Chau amiga.

Harrymanitica: hola :) me alegra q te haya gustado…pues sip, en un inico solo tenia que ser de un cpitulo pero luego, lo pensé mejor y continué… pero ya dije que no pasar del capitulo cuatro!! XD …lo que puse en el trato es la continuación del capitulo III

mikitoooo: holaaa mikitoooo!! Hace rao que no veo sus RR en mis otros fanfics ya se te extraña no me digas que tu tambien te diste tu año sabatico.?? XD gracias por el RR saludos :)

AfroditaCoral: Hola! Afroditacoral!..Pues SIP, soy la autora y tu eres la lectora -.- pero eso no quita que puedas sugerirme o pedir que escriba algo XD, por eso pido sus reviews, para saber que les gusto o que le falta, a las que hay que consentir es a ustedes las lectoras del FIC….así que todos los comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, todo es bienvenido!!! -.- -tb-- dulces, cholotes, helados, regalos… todo!!!, señora y señores!! Todo!!! XD jajajaja…y en cuanto a Dante…no te preocupes en el ultimo capitulo tiene mas protagonismo. (Capitulo IV…el final del Fic.) ya están avisadas.

silviota: Hola amiga!! - aquí esta la actualización que t prometí, tarde porque no tenia Internet, XD..si Draco, es raro XD jajaja. ¿Qué final te apetece más? ¿Te gustaría que se quede con Dante o con Draco? esto acaba de darme una idea pongámoslo a votación…saludos.

**!!!GRACIAS!!!**

**Reviews go!!!**

**ISAMAY**

**¿CON QUIEN QUIEREN QUE SE QUEDE HERMIONE CON DRACO CON DANTE? **


	4. Chapter 4

**_DECLARACION_**: Estos personajes son propiedad de Jk Rowling yo sólo escribo para divertirme, sin fines lucrativos, pero si con fines de obtener RR!! XD jajaja

**_Aclaración:_** lo que esta en cursiva son recuerdos del pasado :)

**  
LIFE FOR RENT **

**  
CAPITULO III**

_**Parte II**_

_**While my heart is a shield and I won't let it down  
While I am so afraid to fail so I won't even try  
Well how can I say I'm alive**_

Los pasos de Draco retumbaron el los odios de la prefecta poco a poco el sonido empezó a alejarse y a desaparecer. Ella aun no podía creer lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué no olvidara a quien pertenecía? Que se vaya al infierno…- se dijo así misma.

Los días y las semanas habían pasado en el colegio, Hermione, Harry y Ron continuaban con su rutina de todos los días, los tres no separaban, volvieron hacer los tres inseparables amigos, "el trío de oro".

Harry sonreía lleno de felicidad, su amiga sonreía de las tonterías que hacia Ron, se dijo que había extrañado tenerla todo el tiempo sólo para ellos, pero el jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, no quería que Hermione recordara eso días, donde los abandonaba porque Malfoy la quería a su lado, también tenia que reconocer que hacer las tareas con Malfoy tenían sus ventajas, como que él no hacia escándalo porque le copiaran la tarea de pociones.

Hermione en un intento de unir a sus amigos y a su "novio" los había obligado a que por las tardes se juntaran para hacer las tareas en la biblioteca, Ron ni siquiera hacia el intento de llevarse bien con Malfoy y el rubio tampoco hacia el mínimo esfuerzo para evitar las peleas.

_**If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
'Cos nothing I have is truly mine**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.--.-.-**_

_-tenemos que hacerlo?- pregunto Ronald Weasley por décima vez esa tarde. _

_-si…Ron-respondió Harry cansado de que volviera a preguntarlo. _

_-recuérdame porque lo hacemos.-pidió el pelirrojo. _

_-por Hermione.-contestó mecánicamente. _

_-de acuerdo! Si!! Lo hacemos, por Hermione!- se dijo asimismo para darse ánimos, pero no duro mucho. Cuando entraron en la biblioteca vio la cabeza del rubio y volvió a preguntar. _

_-¿tenemos que hacerlo? _

_-si...por Hermione!- respondió Harry cansado- cada vez que algo te moleste solo recuerda la amistad que nos une a Hermione, ella es nuestra mejor amiga, ella siempre no apoya en todo, aunque nosotros estemos en contra de este "estúpido romance"- Ron abrió la boca desmesuradamente ante el calificativo que utilizo su amigo, al noviazgo de su amiga- no te sorprendas, yo también odio tener que estar aquí, pero lo hago por Hermione. Creo que es hora de que nos olvidemos de nuestras diferencias….-enarco una ceja, y añadió- ...hasta que el noviazgo termine, y te aseguro que no pasara del mes, ellos son muy diferentes y no creo que duren mucho, aunque Hermione diga lo contrario…nosotros la conocemos….ella no puede estar por mucho tiempo con los noviazgos, porque tiene miedo de que la lastimen…y créeme cuando digo que ese imbecil, le hará daño, ella no me quiso escuchar, pero como dice Sirius, las cosas es mejor aprenderlas uno mismo por experiencia propia…no es lo mismo que una persona te diga que eso hace daño, el ser humano por naturaleza pretenderá comprobar si la teoría da el resultado que se dice….y ahora respira profundo, se cortés, no busques pelea…._

_-Harry…waoo….me dejaste sorprendido, eres muy astuto y un "gran mago" además me diste esperanzas….tienes razón, ella escapara al primer indicio de que su corazón esta en peligro de sufrir….-sonrió con malicia.- y como Malfoy, tiene muchas amiguitas, sólo es necesario que Hermione, lo encuentre con una y…._

_-NO! Ron…acaso no entiendes...tú no tienes que hacer nada! Ninguno de los dos va hacer algo para que Hermione se de cuenta de error que comete, ya lo intentamos, y se enojo con nosotros, estuvo sin hablarnos por un mes completo!...deja que ella misma se de cuenta de su error…no te preocupes, no tardara mucho en darse cuenta….-termino mirando a la pareja que se encontraba en una mesa haciendo los deberes de pociones, Draco le sujeta una mano a Hermione. _

_Harry se acerco un poco mas para ver de cerca la escena, Malfoy sonriendo como un tonto. _

_**.-.-.-Fin del flash back-.-.-.-**_

-Harry! Date prisa tenemos que terminar la tarea de pociones!- grito Ron desde la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Ron no grites!- reprendió Hermione.-Además esa tarea es para dentro de una hora….debiste tenerlo listo hace…

-si, lo se, lo se…pero tuve una semana muy ocupada…- respondió Ron.

-Harry no me digas que tú también!!...no hiciste la tar…

-De acuerdo no lo diré…-respondió sonriente antes de que sus amiga completara la frase.

Entraron en la biblioteca y se sentaron en la mesa acostumbrada. Hermione, inmediatamente saco un libro y se puso a leer. Harry y Ron empezaron a hacer la tarea de pociones.

-Hermione, cariño ¿podrías prest…- empezó a preguntar Ron con zalamería cuando fue cortado por un "NO" rotundo.- Hermione no seas egoísta.

-egoísta seria si te prestara el trabajo resuelto!

-ooh! Hermione será la última vez...te lo prometo- insistió Ron.

-déjame de leer, en paz! Ronaldo.

-De acuerdo, aunque no sabia que supieras leer al revés.- respondió fastidiado, odiaba que lo llamara "Ronaldo"

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y al borde del llanto, no lo podía evitar, hasta la maldita biblioteca le recordaba los momentos que paso con Draco. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía el libro al revés, en realidad no estaba leyendo. Sólo esta recordando los momentos felices.

Harry suspiro resignado, tenia que hacer algo pero ¿Qué?.

-Ronaldo déjala en paz!

-Tú también Harry!...-dijo poniendo cara de mártir- no es justo! Mi nombre es Ron, NO Ronaldo!! Ni Ronald, ni cabeza de zanahoria, ni chico sexy…

-jajajaja….- Harry y la castaña estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿cabeza de zanahoria?...jajajaja-pregunto Harry eso es nuevo!...de acuerdo cabeza de zanahoria, continuemos haciendo la tarea.

- ¿chico Sexy!!?...jajaja….-reía Hermione, secándose una pequeña lágrima de tanto reír.

-Lo siento Hermione.- se disculpo Ron.

- no importa, aunque sólo por hoy puedo prestarles la tarea- dijo sacando su trabajo de pociones.

-No lo hagas!...- dijo Harry- Ron tiene que aprender que es la responsabilidad…

-wao! Harry, últimamente estas muy….- Ron hizo como si buscara la palabra correcta-….IDIOTA!! Me iba a prestar la tarea!!!- lanzo furioso su pluma en señal de protesta.

Hermione se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a la salida.

-Hermione ¿a donde vas?- pregunto Harry

-ya vuelvo se me olvido "algo"…-respondió saliendo por la puerta.

-¿Crees que se le pase pronto?-pregunto Ron aun mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido su amiga.

-Espero de corazón que si….sino voy a tener que solucionar este enredo…definitivamente voy a tener que tomar medidas.

-¿Cómo que?

-olvídalo Ron…no dije nada…

-No puedo!, si dijiste algo!...

-te digo que lo olvides!!

-no puedo!!...sabes que soy curioso de nacimiento!

-Ron, cierra la boca.

-Sabes, lo mejor del noviazgo de Hermione y ya-sabes-quien, era que no tenia que hacer las tareas de pociones- exclamó Ron recordando con anhelo. Evitando mencionar el nombre de Draco.

-si lo recuerdo, Malfoy hacia cualquier cosa para deshacerse de nosotros….

_**If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get**_

_-.-.-.**Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-**_

_- Hola Malfoy!- saludo con cara de fastidio Harry. _

_-Potter! – dijo a modo de saludo también con cara de fastidio.-comadreja! Llegas tarde…_

_-Hermione!!!...-se quejo Ron sonriente, porque a diferencia de Harry él sabia aprovecharse del poder que tenia su amiga con la serpiente. – "Draco" esta molestando! _

_-no empieces, a pelear Draco…-advirtió Hermione, desde el fondo de las estanterías de libros que habían a unos metros de ellos. _

_-Hermione, mira….me esta apuntando con su varita…no "Draco" por favor no me golpees.- empezó a hacer teatro Ron. Harry se dio cuenta de lo que su amigo pretendía. Y también ayudo. Se dio cuenta al fin, del poder que tenían ellos ahora. _

_-Malfoy deja de golpear a Ron! Con ese libro….-empezó Harry sonriente. _

_Draco estaba sorprendido, el no había movido un solo músculo, pero esta siendo acusado de una sarta de mentiras._

_-no es cierto!- protesto Draco, levantándose de su silla y sujetándole fuerte del cuello de la camisa de Ron._

_-ahora si…-agrego Harry. Al ver que su amiga se acercaba a la mesa. _

_-Draco! Suéltalo!! …-ordeno Hermione. _

_Genial, había caído en la trampa de esos dos idotas._

_-pe…pero…él empezó- se defendió Draco.- yo no le hice nada!! _

_-Ron ¿estas bien? – pregunto Hermione. _

_-Si…solo un poco asustado- dijo Ron abrazándose a Hermione. _

_-Basta! Ron…no exageres…._

_-¿Qué? Él me ataca sin motivo…y tú me gritas – reclamo fingiendo indignación. _

_- De acuerdo!, Draco pide disculpas….-ordeno Hermione, cruzando su brazos. _

_-¿Qué?...-Draco abrió la boca por la sorpresa que se estaba llevando. ÉL pidiendo disculpas eso si era para contarlo._

_-vamos! Pídeme disculpas, puedo sufrir un trauma!... si no lo haces- dijo Ron con cara de inocente. _

_- Sufrirás una contusión en la cabezota…-amenazó apretando los dientes, por la furia contenida. _

_-Estamos esperando tus disculpas! –apuro Harry sonriente. Esperaban las disculpas no por ese incidente, sino por todos los insultos que les había hecho durante su estadía en Howgarts todos esos años. Y Draco se dio cuenta. _

_- reciban mis más sinceras, irrepetibles….-tomo aire- dado el caso, me veo en la obligación de recordarles que tal vez ustedes no quieran oírlo, supongo que ustedes preferirían que yo dejara de molestarlos…- estaba dando vueltas al asunto, mareándolos con ofertas, como no volver a insultarlos, pero ellos no lo aceptarían y no lo permitirán. _

_-deja de dar vueltas al asunto Malfoy…limítate a pedir las disculpas….-insistió Harry sonriente. _

_-Vamos Malfoy! Es sencillo sólo son ocho letras…mira es fácil repite conmigo Lo…Si-en-to….venga! que es fácil...- dijo Ron. _

_-yo…lo….que tengo que decirles es que se vayan al infierno!!- concluyo furioso intentando marcharse, pero Hermione lo detuvo. _

_-si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas…Harry y Ron lo entienden…¿verdad? Chicos _

_-si, Hermione-contestaron ambos amigos de mala gana. _

_-bueno, entonces todo olvidado…empecemos a hacer la tarea, aquí encontré los libros que vamos a necesitar…._

_La castaña empezó a hablar y hablar sobre la importancia de utilizar diversas Fuentes bibliográficas, como referencia en el trabajo, mientras que Ron, Harry y Draco se lanzaban miradas asesinas. Aunque la mayoría de ellas eran de Draco para los Gryffindors que se las devolvían con una amplia sonrisa de triunfo._

_-Bueno, creo que iré a preguntarle a madan Pince…si existe otro libro que pueda ayudarnos….-intento levantarse, pero Draco se lo impidió. _

_-Iré yo- se ofreció- porque si me dejas a solas con tus amiguitos, soy capaz asesinarlos…y tal vez después te pueda decir…"lo siento" mate a tus amigos sin querer…._

_-lo dijiste!!! Lo dijiste!!! lo dijiste!!! lo dijo!!! Lo dijo!!!- festejo Ron, dando saltitos y abrazando a sus amigos. _

_- lo dijiste!!! Ves que no fue tan difícil – dijo Harry, esbozando una amplia sonrisa de triunfo._

_- Y si te disculpamos! – Dijeron en coro.- danos un abrazo. _

_-aléjense de mi!!-dijo levantando su varita, colocándose en posición de ataque y defensa. _

_-Draco! suelta eso- dijo Hermione quitándole la varita. _

_-jajajaa…-estallaron en risas Harry y Ron- tranquilo! No estamos locos para abrazar a una serpiente. _

_-aah…entonces Hermione..¿esta loca?…-pregunto Ron con fingida inocencia._

_-más o menos…-respondió Harry _

_-Ronald Weasley y Harry James Potter, me las pagaran – amenazo apretando los puños. _

_-tranquila Hermione!..auch!.auch! Hermione duelee!!- se quejaba Ron.-por favor suelta mi pelo!!!_

_-jajajaja…-Draco se mataba de la risa. Ahora era el turno de esos dos idiotas- quieres que detenga a Potter, por si intenta huir, yo creo que hay que ser justos…el castigo tiene que ser por igual….- dijo sujetando a Harry por la manga de su túnica. _

_-pídeme disculpas Ron!! _

_-pero estamos con Malfoy!! No podrías habernos golpeado cuando estuviéramos en nuestra sala común, ¿sabes que los trapos sucios hay que lavarlos dentro de casa?!! Tu misma lo dijiste una vez…auch! Auch! lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…..no estas loca…_

_-gracias…cariño…-dijo acercándose a Draco.- Ahora tú Harry! Pídeme disculpas – dijo jalándole una de las orejas. _

_-de acuerdo no estas loca!!...lo siento- Hermione le soltó y al verse libre agrego sonriente- aunque lo parezcas! …como dicen no hay que dejarse llevar por la apariencias! ….jajajaja_

_-aah! Harry!! Vas a sufrir!!! Te voy a matar!! A golpes –amenazó Hermione levantando los puños. _

_-¿pero que dije?…- pregunto huyendo al otro extremo lejos de los puños de su amiga._

_-Cariño tranquila, todo el mundo te esta mirando…tal vez Potter sólo se refería a tu pelo…._

_-¿mi pelo? Que tiene mi pelo!!! – grito furiosa._

_-ves hasta tu novio esta de acuerdo conmigo al decir que tu pelo parece de una maniática, una loca de remate…._

_La furia de Hermione aumentaba segundo a segundo y como los tres eran chicos bastante inteligentes, sabían cuando se tenía que realizar una retirada. Y ese era uno de esos momentos. _

_-Hermione, ahora que recuerdo, tengo una reunión con Snape.- Dijo Draco saliendo por la puerta. _

_-Hermione, tengo prácticas con el equipo de Quiddich…- dijo Harry también saliendo por la puerta. _

_¿y tú?- pregunto Hermione mirando a Ron. _

_-¿yo que?_

_-¿Qué excusa tienes?_

_-¿yo?...ninguna, ¿porque? ¿Tendría que tener alguna?... ¿es una pregunta para algún examen?...Hermione porque tienes esa cara de loc…aaah!!! Auxiliooo!!! Harry!!!_

_Las semanas pasaron y continuaban haciendo sus deberes juntos en la biblioteca con algunas discusiones verbales esporádicas. Pero técnicamente el ambiente era menos tenso y más llevadero. Harry decidió darles una oportunidad a la pareja. Sólo esperaba que Hermione no sufriera. Y Ron se podía decir que aceptaba la relación, después de ver las ventajas que acarreaba, que el novio de su mejor amiga era el preferido de Snape, y también conocía a todas las chicas más lindas de Hogwarts. Y él se las presentaba. Su vida había cambiado prácticamente hacia al lado positivo. Su vida amorosa con las chicas empezó a cobrar vida. Al fin las chicas lo rodeaban, además Draco le daba algunos consejos de como tratarlas para que estuvieran prácticamente rendidas a su pies. _

_-Malfoy!..-saludo Harry sentándose en la silla libre con sus libros.- ¿y donde están Ron y Hermione?_

_-están buscando, unos libros- dijo apuntando las estanterías. _

_-ah!!!uuff!!...-se quejo abriendo la página 152 del libro de pociones avanzadas. _

_Draco la cerro, y Harry elevo la mirada levantando las manos en señal de rendición. _

_-Mira Malfoy! Hoy no tengo tiempo para pelear, Snape nos dejo mucha tarea y…-Un rollo de pergamino, cayó encima de su libro cerrado.- ¿y esto que es? –pregunto levantando el pergamino. _

_-Tu tarea. –respondió escuetamente _

_- ¿qué? – abrió el pergamino y en efecto, era la tarea de pociones. Ron se acerco en ese instante._

_-y este es el tuyo- dijo lanzándole otro pergamino. _

_-¿Qué esto? – dijo sujetando el pergamino que le había tirado Malfoy.- waoo! Es la tarea de pociones, pero Hermione no va querer que copie este trabajo…._

_-no tienen que copiar nada! Esa es su tarea, ahora largo! _

_-oh!! ya entiendo …-dijo Harry sonriendo- pero también tengo una tarea de transformaciones que tengo que…_

_-no abuses Potter….-advirtió Draco. _

_-De acuerdo! Gracias, espero que este bien hecha…-dijo Harry mostrando el pergamino. _

_-Todo lo que yo hago, lo hago bien!_

_-si, como digas!...adiós Hermione, recordé que tengo algo que hacer. Ron ¿me acompañas? _

_-waoo! aun no puedo creerlo – decía Ron mientras leía, el pergamino.- no tienen ningún error ortográfico…-se quejo. _

_-¿y que hay de malo en eso?..- pregunto Draco enarcando una ceja _

_-Que Snape jamás creerá que lo hice yo- respondió Ron._

_-Lo recordare la próxima….rayos! hable demás._

_-¿Qué?¿ no será la ultima ves? Genial!!! Ya me caes bien Malfoy!! No te preocupes yo me ocupare de hacerle algunos borrones….nos vemos después Hermione- dijo saliendo por la puerta junto con Harry y dejando a Hermione a solas con Draco. _

_**.-.-.-.Fin del flash back-..-.-.-.-**_

Después de todo Malfoy, no eran tan idiota como que creían aunque al final resulto ser peor.

Harry, miro a la última mesa que se encontraba en un rincón, estaba Draco Malfoy y Katrin Sellers abrazados dándose un beso apasionado.

-Crees que fue por eso que Hermione salio, casi corriendo de aquí? –pregunto Ron mirando a la pareja de Slytherin.

A veces las cosas no tiene solución, para eso existe la resignación.- Dijo Harry volviendo a leer su libro.

_**'Cos nothing I have is truly mine  
'Cos nothing I have is truly mine   
'Cos nothing I have is truly mine  
'Cos nothing I have is truly mine**_

**Fin del Capitulo III**

_**Continuara... ¿¿??**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.--

¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto o alguna queja? ( chicas adelante!! exprésense!!!XD) para todas _**¿Qué fue lo que más les gusto del fic**? (Alguna frase, o alguna situación)._

La continuación viene después de 20 Reviews... saludos a; VaxGranger oromalfoy, SolMalfoy , yo , silviota, ana, muchas gracias por dejarme reviews :) . Nos leemos dentro de veinte reviews, para el final del fic.

**!!!GRACIAS!!!**

**Reviews go!!!**

**ADDIO**

**ISAMAY**

**PD: el último capitulo. :) --- "NADA ME PERTENECE"**

**Aviso:** luego de unas semanas mas borrare todos los mensajes complementarios que hago después de cada capitulo, respuestas a RR, notas, etc.

_Adelanto del próximo capitulo_.

_-lo mió con Katrin, no es de tu incumbencia!_

_-de acuerdo,…-sonrió dulcemente- Y lo mío con Dante tampoco es de tu incumbencia!! _

_-Te dije, que no quería verte con él!! _

_-y yo te dije que te fueras al infierno!!_

_-que te hace pensar que no vengo de ahí?!_


End file.
